wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gates of the Abyss
*Prince * |commanders2=Commander † *Commander † |forces1=*1 Demon Hunter *1 Blood Mage *1 Naga Sea Witch *1 Draenei Elder Sage *Couatls *Snap Dragons *Mur'gul Slaves *Mur'gul Reavers *Dragon Turtles *Naga Myrmidons *Naga Sirens *Workers *Archers *Swordsmen *Priests *Sorceresses *Spell Breakers *Dragonhawk Riders *Draenei Siege Engines |forces2=*2 Blademasters *Grunts *Warlocks *Raiders *Kodo Beasts *Red dragons *23 Infernals *23 Doomguards *31 Fel Beasts *25 Fel Stalkers *22 Fel Ravagers *19 Queen of sufferings *9 Maiden of Pains *7 Nether Dragon Hatchlings *25 Nether Drakes *4 Nether Dragons *15 Vile Temptress *22 Vile Tormentors *9 Eredar Warlocks *14 Fel guards *33 Bloodfiends *13 Overlords *9 Greater Voidwalkers *10 Elder Voidwalkers *6 Eredar Diabolists |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Very heavy }} Gates of the Abyss is the chapter 5 of the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne alliance campaign, Curse of the Blood Elves. Units Named * (Level 10) * (Level 2 – 8) * (Level 2 – 8) * (Level 7) * (Level 5) * (Level 6) Creeps *2 Maidens of Pain *2 Vile Tormentors *1 Infernal Juggernaut *2 Infernal Contraptions *1 Eredar Warlock *2 Eredar Diabolists Transcript * Illidan Stormrage: "Long ago, after Draenor's explosion, a brutal Pit Lord named Magtheridon rallied the surviving orcs and took control of Outland. Since then, his forces have grown strong." * Prince Kael'thas: "How, master? If most of the orcs were killed when this world exploded, how has he bolstered his ranks?" * Illidan Stormrage: "By using the very portals that tore the planet apart. Many of Ner'zhul's dimensional gates still stand, young prince. Magtheridon lures scores of hapless demons through them daily." * Prince Kael'thas: "Then we must seal them permanently." * Illidan Stormrage: "Yes. We will seek out each of the gates and I will close them myself. Once they have been sealed, we will move against Magtheridon's Black Citadel, and claim Outland as our own." ;Closing first portal. * Prince Kael'thas: "It's working. Illidan is closing the portal! We've got to buy him more time!" ;At the middle of the battle. * Prince Kael'thas: "Master, Magtheridon must have discovered us! His orcs have already begun their assault!" * Illidan Stormrage: "Our forces must hold them back while we search for the dimensional gates!" * Prince Kael'thas: "Magtheridon's forces have besieged that Draenei village! If we drive them back, the Draenei will join us in our fight!" ;After the fel orcs attacking the draenei had been defeted. * Akama: "I am Akama, Elder Sage of the draenei. Lord Illidan promised to rid us of our ancient enemies in exchange for our loyalty. These cursed orcs serve Magtheridon--a terrible lord whose Black Citadel lies to the west. Under his command, the orcs hunted us to the brink of extinction. But now, with Lord Illidan behind us, we will fight back and retake our ancestral lands." * Vashj: "We also serve Illidan, old one." * Akama: "Very well, stranger.." ;Closing the rest of the portals. * Illidan Stormrage: "I'll get to work on this gate. Kael, I'll need you to defend me just as before." * Prince Kael'thas: "Be wary, master! More demons are emerging from the gate!" * Prince Kael'thas: "The gate is closing. Fight on, my warriors!" * Illidan Stormrage: "Kael, cover me while I attempt to close this gate." * Prince Kael'thas: "Magtheridon has called in his reinforcements!" * Prince Kael'thas: "The gate is collapsing. Defend Lord Illidan!" * Prince Kael'thas: "Master, the final dimensional gate is surrounded by demons! We're going to have a serious fight on our hands." * Illidan Stormrage: "Do not fear the demons, Kael. In time, they will call you master!" * Prince Kael'thas: "The gate is opening! More demons are charging through!" * Prince Kael'thas: "The gate is nearly closed. We must stand fast!" * Illidan Stormrage: "The final gateway is closing! Hold fast, my warriors! Our victory is at hand!" ;If Illidan is hit. * Prince Kael'thas: "Lord Illidan is under attack! We must defend him!" * Prince Kael'thas: "Illidan needs our help!" * Prince Kael'thas: "Protect Lord Illidan at all costs!" * Prince Kael'thas: "The master is weakening! We must rush to aid him!" ;Freed draenei prisoners. * Draenei Stalker: "Thank you, strangers. The wretched orcs nearly had us this time. If you seek to put an end to them, then our bravest warriors will assist you." * Draenei Vindicator: "Old Akama told us of your exploits. We will aid you in Lord Illidan's name!" * Draenei Seer: "You saved our lives. We are yours to command, blood elf." ;Portals are closed. * Prince Kael'thas: "We've done it, master! The dimensional gates are all sealed. There's no way for Magtheridon to call reinforcements now." * Illidan Stormrage: "True, but his standing forces are still considerable. Assaulting his Black Citadel will not be easy, Kael." * Prince Kael'thas: "I wouldn't have it any other way." Category:Campaign chapters